Voldemort's House of Horrors
by wickedwitch319
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters are stranded in Voldemort's headquarters? Random chaos of course, after all, this fic is in the humor category. So, follow our brave Ginny and Draco as they attempt to escape Voldemort's House of Horrors.


Summary: What happens when our favorite characters get stuck at Voldy's headquarters when no one else is there? Random craziness of course, after all this fic is in the humor category. So, follow Ginny and Draco as they attempt to escape Voldemort's House of Horrors.

AN: Alright, I'm excited about this fic. It's been an idea of mine for a while, but I didn't want to post it because I don't like having so many works in process at a time. Umm...this first chap is mostly just a type of prologue. The real fun starts a little later on. I think that's about it so read and review! Or just review. You don't have to actually read it if you want to. It'd be nice though.

**Note: I've decided to revamp this story because it still has some potential, I think. I haven't had time to change some of the things I want, so it isn't great writing, but I expect it to be at least fairly entertaining.**

Disclaimer: What's the point in this? If you think that this is mine you might want your head examined.

* * *

**Chapter One: Draco's Assignment**

Draco opened the door at the end of the hall not knowing what to expect. He had been told that Harry wanted to talk to him, but he had no idea what they were going to talk about. Draco hadn't even seen Wonder Boy since he'd been found after nearly killing Dumbledore and Harry had convinced Draco to become a spy. He didn't know why Scarface seemed to trust him. After what had happened with Snape it would seem as if he'd be a bit more cautious about the whole spy idea.

The room was bare except for a small metal table with a chair on each side. Harry was sitting in the chair looking important in a clearly expensive tailor made robe. Being the Dark Lord's most hated enemy seemed to be doing him well.

"Ah, Draco, it's you." Harry said standing up from the table he was standing at. 'Well who else would you be expecting, you asked to meet me here.' Draco thought while shaking Harry's hand.

"We have an important assignment for you, Draco." Harry said after they both sat down. Draco wondered why Potter was suddenly so buddy buddy with him, calling him by his first name and all that jazz. Before this they'd barely spoken a civil word to each other, even when Wonder Boy had come to him about being a spy.

"During the last attack one of our operatives was captured and is currently being held at Voldemort's headquarters. We need you to get her out without getting caught. We cannot stress how important this mission is Draco. In fact if I didn't have to kill Voldemort it would be my mission." Harry slid a folder across the table to Draco, who at this point was hoping he could hurry up and leave so he wouldn't have to hear any more about how 'we' needed this and that done.

"Everything you need to know for the mission is in that folder. Now, once you get her out you'll just use this portkey to bring her back here.The portkey will only be working from seven to eight tomorrow night." Harry handed Draco a moldy piece of cheese.

"Who exactly am I supposed to be rescuing?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

"Only one of the most powerful witches in England." Harry said. "Don't worry, you can read all the specifics in the file. Well, I suppose that's it." Harry said, walking over to the door and opening it. "Oh, and Draco." he called after Draco had walked into the hallway. "If something goes wrong I'll kill you if none of her brothers do." He smiled and shut the door in Draco's face.

'I always knew that one was mental,' Draco thought making his way back down the hallway. He stuffed the moldy piece of cheese into the pocket of his robes and made his way out of the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix so he could aparate to his flat. There he would read over the file while having something to eat.

When he arrived home he heated up some Chinese take out from the night before and sat down to read and eat. He nearly choked on his sesame chicken when he read the words Ginevra Molly Weasley and saw the picture of the pretty little red head that looked so much better than any of her brothers.

'So she's one of the most powerful witches in England, is she? Then why the hell do Ineed to save her from Voldemort?' Draco wondered.

He put her profile aside to look at the rest of the file, which was nothing important at all. It was mainly just a map of Voldemort's main headquarters and Draco had been there plenty of times before, so he had no real use of that. And upon further inspection it seemed that the map was wrong. There were more than two stories in the building. Hmm, maybe he should enlighten Potter about that.

Out of sheer curiosity Draco picked Ginny Weasley's profile back up. After reading it, it did indeed appear as if Ginny was one of the most powerful witches in England. She had been top of her class at Hogwarts and she was responsible for many of the death eaters who had cells in Azkaban. Interesting.

Draco got up, threw away the chicken carton, and made his way into his bedroom. He dropped Ginny's profile on his dresser and fell onto the bed after changing into a pair of pajama pants. He fell asleep feeling exilerated about his next mission. He loved doing the little double agent type of deal, saving the damsel in distress and all that.

Little did Draco know that his next mission would be different from one he had ever had before. Whatever he was expecting was definitely going to be far from what really was going to happen. Because he wasn't just saving Ginny Weasley. He was entering Voldemort's House of Horrors.

* * *

AN: dun, dun, duuunnnn. It's pretty short, I know, but I'm not sure if any of the chapters for this story are going to be long. And don't worry there's a lot of random craziness to come. 

So here's the deal, I can look at the statistics for my stories and see how many hits I have for my story and how many reviews I get for it. Usually the review number is considerably less than the number of hits. Now I don't want to have to hurt any of you, so you'd better review. And if you don't I'll know it, kay? Review chicas...or chicos...whatever.


End file.
